


بوابات القدر الزمنية -الجزء الأول-

by khouwriter



Series: بوابات القدر الزمنية -الجزء الأول- [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Romance
Language: العربية
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khouwriter/pseuds/khouwriter
Summary: فتى عصري يملك كل شيء ويمقت القدر حد الازدراءوفتاة من العهد الفيكتوري عاشت كملكة مهجورة لتموت على يد زوجهاوللقدر حكاية خفية ستجمع خيوط هذين الاثنين وتربطهما في رواية خيالية وعوالم لم يكن أحد يعلم سرها .فتابعوني أصدقائي الأعزاء لتعرف أحداث هذه الرواية الشيقة التي تستحق القراءة
Relationships: شخصية أصلية/شخصية أصلية
Series: بوابات القدر الزمنية -الجزء الأول- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947985





	1. عيد الميلاد والكتاب السحري

**Author's Note:**

> فكرة الرواية مبتكرة وجديدة  
> استمتعوا بالقراءة وعيشوا أجواء الرواية  
> ادعموني أعزائي القراء بتعليقاتكم وأرائكم لأستمر ي الكتابة

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> يبدو أن خطة بطلنا مؤمن في اختيار نهايته بنفسه ستبوء بالفشل لأن للقدر كلام آخر

POV مؤمن

ٍ

كانت ليلة رعدية مظلمة الأمطار تتساقط كما لم تتساقط من قبل، وكأن الأرض تناجي لتروي عطش سنين من الجفاف كحالة قلبي المهترئ برشة من عطر القسوة والكثير من نسمات اليأس، فلم أعد أملك سببا لبقائي على قيد الحياة، أجول بعينين باردتين في أرجاء قصري فجماله وفخامته بنظري يظهر مدى قبحه وبرودته، الشموع المضيئة مترامية بكل مكان، الطاولة مليئة بما يفترض أن أشتهيه وعند مقدمتها كعكة فخمة تليق بمقامي تتراقص على ألوان قوس قزح في البهاء واللمعان ...هل تعلمون ما هو اليوم؟ انه عيد ميلادي ولكنني قررت بأن يكون الأخير من نوعه والنهائي بسحره، حفلة بدون حضور وسعادة بدون شعور، أن أضع النقاط على الحروف باختياري نهايتي هذا ما أريده ولن يثنيني شيء عن ما أرغبه، قد يظن الجميع أني ضربت بمس من الجنون أو مريض نفسي بنفحة من المجون أليس كذلك، ولكن ما بيدي حيلة فقد استهلكت كل ما يوجد للعيش فأصبحت حياتي بلا قيمة وقلبي يدنو الى بحيرات الهزيمة فعيشي كعدمه، أعلم ان الانتحار جريمة مجتمعنا وخطيئة من حدود ديننا فماذا أفعل هذه طبيعة البشرية، ألا يساوركم ذلك يوما، فدعوكم من الكذب على أنفسكم فالإنسان بطبعه أناني يريد اختيار طريقه بدون قيود وبلا حدود، ربما لأن الحيا ة تمنحه القليل وتحرمه الكثير ولهذا نحن نعيش بالدنيا أو تعلمون لما سميت بذلك لكونها دنيئة فمن يريدها تغرقه ومن يترفه عنها تقذفه.

دعوكم مني تعالوا اروي لكم قصتي فاستفيدوا او امتنعوا ذلك يخصكم، اذن هي رحلتي من ظلمات الكفر الى نور الايمان... دعون نعود من حيث بدأنا.

انا رجل انعم الله عليه بالجمال الشديد حد الفتنة، المال، السلطة، النفوذ والقوة ولا ننسى في الأخير النساء، يمكنكم القول لدي كل ما أحتاجه للحياة الرغيدة ... العائلة متفتحة حد الغباء مفككة حد الاغماء أي لا شيء يحدني، لا أحد ينصحني، لا كائن من كان يتجاوزني فيعصيني وقراري لا يعرف الخطأ من الصواب.

اسمي مؤمن ولكن كان من المفترض ان يكون عاصي لأنني ببساطة شرب الماء لا أمد للإيمان بصلة لا من قريب ولا من بعيد والمضحك في الأمر أن والدي الذي لم يعرف الايمان يوما أسماني به ربما لأنه أراد أن يمحي خطيئة كفره بضوء من اسمي أو أن اسمي كوصمة أمل في ظلمات عصيانه ...من يعلم؟

كانت الأفكار تعصف بي من كل جهة تدمي شرايين قلبي وتدمر خلايا عقلي فتزيد من ضياعي الى حقيقة واقعي المرير فهل هو يا ترى صوت ضميري الذي استيقظ أم هو الشعور بالذنب على الكثير من الأشياء، قررت التجول حول أرجاء القصر لأخر مرة علني أنعم بالسكينة لباقي ساعات نهايتي المحتومة توجهت نحو الممر بغير هدى أتأمل معالم جدرانه المتدرجة الألوان على حسب حداثة وذوق الغرف وديكورها الراقي الذي يتناسق مع الأثاث الذي يجمع بين البساطة والجمال، فاذا بي أتوقف عند باب أثار انتباهي لاختلافه عن الأبواب الأخرى فهو يقع عند آخر الرواق بنهاية الدرجات، فاستغربت من حالته المتهالكة فقد عفى عنه الزمن من قدمه، يدل على الفقر والدنياوية، شدني الفضول الذي سيقتلني يوما ما الى فتحه ومعرفة ما يقبع وراءه فانا لم أره من قبل ربما لأنني كنت اتجاهله او انني اتخيل وجوده، تقدمت نحو المقبض المهترئ وبقلبي أحاسيس متناقضة الخوف والحماس، يا الهي لم اشعر بذلك منذ سنوات، ولجت الى الداخل كانت غرفة مظلمة وضوء البرق هو ما يظهر لي ما أستطيع رؤيته، شبكات العنكبوت عند كل ركن، الأطنان من الأشياء المرتصة فوق بعض بإهمال، صوت الرعد يدوي بالمكان، رائحة الرطوبة تدغدغ أنفي بقوة والبرودة الشديدة تسري بعروقي تجمدها، الريح تلحف وجهي بشراسة وأصوات الصرير تتصاعد وكأنني أعيش فيلم رعب، وبينما انا في خضم الأفكار التي تعبث بكياني اذ بالباب يغلق بقوة من تلقاء نفسه ومن شدة الرعب الذي تملكني اصطدمت بشيء غريب بدى لي كانسان، لحظة ما هذا؟ انه هيكل عظمي لجسم انسان على طول ارتفاع الغرفة وبينما أدقق بعينين زائغتين في تفاصيله سرت قشعريرة في عمودي الفقري، فجأة أسرني انعكاس ضوء البرق على شيء يحمله بين فقرات يده، تحاملت على نفسي وازدردت ريقي وتقدمت نحوه بسرعة خاطفة وسحبت ذلك الشيء مبتعدا عن تلك الكتلة العظمية نحو النافذة المكسورة لأتبين ماهيته، تنفست الصعداء ونظرت بين يدي الى كتاب قديم محى الغبار معالمه، أصبت بخيبة أمل لمجازفتي على أخذه، تأملته بحيرة ونفضت عنه الغبار لأنبهر بهيبته وجماله فلم أرى طوال حياتي مثله، كانت مقدمة الكتاب كنهايته الاختلاف يكمن في الحجر الذي يستقر في جهة واحدة فقط، يسود الكتاب قسمين باللونين الأبيض باليمين والأسود باليسار على التساوي مؤطر بلون ذهبي على شكل أجنحة ورمز أو وشم على شكل أفعى ملتفة بشكل شبه دائري عند المنتصف حيث رأسها بالقسم الأول وذيلها عند القسم الثاني وهناك يتربع حجر كريم بنفس اللونين ولكن بالتناقض مع القسمين، كما أن النقوش والرموز منقوشة باللون القرمزي بشكل رائع بالمساحة الباقية من الكتاب، لم استطع تبين أي لغة كتبت به فهي تبدو كلغة جاهلية قديمة على ان تكون لحضارة ما وما زاد تعجبي وأثار ترقبي أنه لا يحتوي على أوراق وكأنه علبة مغلقة بإحكام بشكل غريب، غامض، ساحر ولغز يصعب حله كمكعب الكيوبيك؟، فقد أخذ من ساعات سبيلا الى فتحه وسبر أغواره، وبما ان محاولاتي بائت كلها بالفشل وكرهي الشديد للخسارة وكفكرة أخيرة ومجنونة قفزت الى رأسي العبقري قررت نزع الحجر عن الكتاب وبينما افعل ذلك لاحظت ان الحجر يتحرك بجهة واحدة عكس عقارب الساعة ليستقر كل لون عند شبيهه ليختفي التناقض، ويحل اللغز، وفجأة طار الكتاب من بين يدي في الهواء وبدأت الحروف والنقوش تتراقص ودق لحن غريب...دقيقة يا الهي الافعى حية وتتحرك ما هذا الكتاب، قدمي لم تعد تحملانني من هول الصدمة، فهي من كانت تصدر ذلك المزيج من اللحن بين الحزن على ألحان الموت والسعادة على أنغام الحياة هذا ما خطر ببالي، وتحرر شعاع حريري متوهج وفضي ليخرج معبرا عن وجوده وهيمنته على المكان، لتظهر لي كلمات مكتوبة بالبنط العريض لأتمتم بها بدون وعي مني وكأنني افهم تلك الطلاسم رغم جهلي لها لتغير حياتي الى الأبد ويتلاعب بي القدر من جديد لأصبح مهزلة بين طياته باختياري ليكتب مصيري برغبته وتحت رحمته وتعلن تلك الكلمات بداية رحلتي :

قدرك باختيارك الجنة أم الجحيم؟

بلمح البصر سحبت داخل الكتاب محاط بالأشعة من كل جانب والأفعى ملتفة على طول أنحاء جسدي مكبلة حركتي ومضيقة تنفسي وتهوي بي نحو المجهول، توقف اللحن وساد الصمت وأظلم الفراغ واختفت الأفعى لأرتطم بالأرض، احسست بعظامي تفتت بقدر شعري رأسي من الألم الفظيع الذي ساورني، فتحت عينيا على فضاء أبيض لا شيء الا البياض فقط، ضحكت بهستيرية من الخوف الذي مزقني حد الجنون، فمن الفضول ما قتل سأؤمن بهذه المقولة لباقي أيام حياتي، وبعد لحظات ظهر أمامي باب أخر، أتعلمون لقد أصبحت اكره الأبواب لدرجة لا تستطيعون تخيلها فهي سبب معاناتي الان، فقد أصبحت كقصة أليس في بلاد العجائب أو لنقل المصائب، فلم أعد أعرف ماذا ينتظرني؟ أو ما يخفيه لي مستقبلي المجهول...كان ينقسم الى شطرين متساويين، الأول مصنوع من زجاج ثخين وشفاف ترى انعكاس صورتك من خلاله وله نقوش ذهبية عند أطرافه يعطي انطباع البساطة أما الثاني فمصنوع من الرصاص بلون أحمر قاني مائل الى السواد، مزخرف بنقوش ألوانها مبهرجة ولكنه يعطي طابعا مهيبا وجذابا، وهناك مقبضان عند التقاء قسميه أي أنهما بابين في واحد، رفعت عينيا لأتفاجأ به يأخذ معظم مساحة الفراغ، وعند تقدمي نحوه خرجت أمامي تلك الأفعى التي كانت بواجهة الكتاب، عدت بخطوات الى الوراء قليلا لتقييم الوضع وتهدئة نفسي وبدأت بالتفكير بطريقة للتخلص منها، وإذ بها تقترب مني وتخبرني أنها تعلم ما أفكر به، فقلت في نفسي يا الهي الا يكفي أنها كانت تغني والان تتكلم أرجو ألا تكملها رقصا، لن أستغرب ذلك فكل شيء أصبح ممكنا.

يتبع مع الفصل القادم فماذا سيحدث ياترى؟


	2. البوابة الزرقاء "كبرياء/تواضع"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> يبدو أن بطلنا مؤمن سيعيش مغامرة غريبة من نوعها مع الأفعى فأي عالم سيختار الدخول اليه أولا تابعوا الفصل أعزائي لتعرفوا

"لا تقلق يا عزيزي أنا أجيد الرقص أيضا" فاجأتني الأفعى قائلة بابتسامة خبيثة.

"هل تستطيعين قراءة أفكاري؟ " قلتها لاعنا تحت أنفاسي لقد قضي علي مع هذه المسمومة.

"نعم في هذا العالم لا شيء يستعصي علي".

"هل يمكنك اخباري ما هذا المكان؟ ولماذا سحبت داخل الكتاب؟"

"انه قدرك ولكن عبورك لأحد شطري الباب سيزيل بعض الغموض".

"وهل عبوري لتلك البوابات السخيفة سيعيدني من حيث أتيت فقد ذقت ذرعا من هذا القدر اللعين" قلت غاضبا.

"أتعلم شيئا البشر حقا حمقى تفكرون لتقرروا فتنفذوا، فاذا نجحتم تجبرتم وإذا خسرتم تكبرتم، غريب أمركم" قالت ساخرة.

"ما الذي تقصدينه بكلامك؟ ألا يعني أننا سيرنا الى قرارنا عند اتخاذه بما أنه قدرنا"

"أيها الأدمي الغبي ومن سيرك الى فتح الكتاب أليس ذلك هو غرورك المزعوم وفضولك القاتل".

"ماذا عليا فعله لأفوز بهذه المتاهة التي وضعت بها" قلت مغيرا الموضوع وقد ألجمتني كلماتها.

"الكتاب مجرد بوابة أخرى للدخول الى هذا المكان الذي يعتبر دوامات زمنية لعوالم متوازية، فبعد اختيارك لطريقك ستسيّر لخيرات أخرى، فإمّا أن تبدأ من الصفر وإمّا من القمة".

" وماذا سيحدث عند ولوجي؟" قلت متسائلا.

"ما لم تره عين ويستوعبه عقل، ولكن دعني أحذرك بما أنّك أتيت بإرادتك ستعود إن قدّر لك، وإذا انتحرت ستعيد الدورة من جديد، أمّا إذا مت في أحد العوالم فتلك نهايتك".

"هل أنت صاحبة هذه المتاهة؟" سألتها متعجبا.

"أنا عبد مأمور عصيت إله الكون فنفيت لأرشد الناس هنا يمكنك القول هي مغفرتي المرجوة وذنبي لتكفيره، لنرى كيف ستواجه مصيرك" قالت بابتسامة ملتوية مثلها تماما، بحق السماء كم أكره الأفاعي تلك الماكرة اللعينة تلاشت لتضعني في توتر رهيب محدقا نحو المأزق الذي وضعت نفسي فيه، الأفكار تتصارع بدماغي والمشاعر تتشابك بداخلي، فلم يعد لي قرار أصنعه وفق خطة واضحة، فكل شيء مبهم في هذا الكون، عقدت الهمة والعزم بعبور الجهة المبهرجة من الباب والشك ينخر وجداني، ولم ألاحظ العينين الخفيتين اللتان كانتا تراقبانني قائلتا بسخرية "وها هو غبي آخر يختار تلك الجهة من الباب"....

بدأت رحلتي نحو المجهول فماذا ينتظرني يا ترى؟

اجتزت البوابة الحمراء لتبلعني دوامة زاهية الألوان نحو منتصف قاعة دائرية فسيحة، تحتوي على سبعة مسارات، لكل مسار لون من ألوان الطيف، وعند كل مسار بوابة بتفاصيل متشابهة ونقوش وألوان مختلفة، كانت القاعة اية في الجمال والروعة حيث يوجد 360 نافذة وكل 30 نافذة تتفرع عنقوديا بأحد أعمدة القبة الزجاجية لتعطينا 12 عمود متدرجا من اللون الأبيض الى الأسود، وعند نهاية القبة تقبع نقوش وزخرفات على شكل زهرة اللوتس وعند قمة كل بتلة ترتمي سلسلة تمسك أكبر وأجمل ثريا على الاطلاق مصنوعة من الذهب الأبيض ومرصعة بحجر العاج والياقوت الأزرق والزمرد الأحمر وصولا الى الشعلات الفضية، وعندما ترفع رأسك ستشهد أفتن فضاء رصع بمجوهرات النجوم المتلألئة في البهاء واللمعان، استيقظت من ذلك الحلم على قرع جرس بدوي صارخ كاد يمزق طبلة أذني، ثم خيم الظلام والصمت على المكان وأضيء وسط القاعة حيث أقف وآخر حيث ظهر منه طاووس مختال بغرور ووقار ليقول بصوت أجش مبحوح "مرحبا بك بدوامات الزمن الأزلية فاختر طريقك بحكمة"

"ماذا تريد مني أن أختار؟" قلت ساخرا ناظرا نحو كتلة الريش الأزرق الحمقاء.

"اختر لون المسار الذي ترغب به لأرشدك إليه وخلصني" قال بعجرفة مزعجة.

"هل هناك قواعد لاختياري له؟".

"أنا لست بناصح ولا بخادم لأوجه أمثالكم فقرر بنفسك وانصرف" قالها باستهزاء ذلك الملعون الأزرق المكور والذي يظن شيئا ما حقا انه يرفع ضغط دمي وأريد قتله.

"ما رأيك أن أختار لون غطرستك وغرورك ألا تظن أنه يليق بجلالتي" قلتها ساخرا بتهكم لرد اعتباري من حديثه المقزز للسمع.

"إذن تختار اللون الأزرق أرجو أن تنال الرحلة إعجابك ولكن ليكن في علمك إذا تجاوزت شهرا ولم تنجح بالخروج من ذلك العالم ستبقى بداخله إلى الأبد" قال منهيا كلامه بلا اهتمام مختفيا بدون أثر.

سلط الضوء نحو المسار الأزرق الذي يقع في الجزء الغربي من القاعة، توجهت إليه وانا أحس بالإهانة والحنق فلم يخلق من خاطبني بتلك الطريقة المتعالية من قبل، فأقسمت بنفسي أنني إذا عدت إلى موطني حيا سأقتل جميع هذه الطيور الغبية عن بكرة أبيها، وبينما أسير تفطنت إلى أن السجاد الذي أسير عليه مصنوع من الحرير فذهلت لفخامة هذا المكان، وصلت الى البوابة الزرقاء المقصودة المنقوشة من نفس اللون، والتي تشبه تماما شكل واجهة الكتاب الذي ابتلعني، كتب عند رأس الأفعى "الكبرياء" وعند ذيلها "التواضع" فتحيرت لوجود كلمتين متناقضتين بنفس الباب، وضعت يدي على البوابة فإذا بها تتحول إلى دوامة سماوية سحبتني بداخلها........

اذن أحبائي لقد اختار صديقنا مؤمن البوابة الزرقاء فأي عالم ينتظره وراء هذه الدوامة تابعوا لتعرفوا المزيد ولا تبخلوا عليا بتعليقلتكم 


	3. اعدام الملكة المهجورة والكوكب الأزرق

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> بطلتنا الجميلة آيلي ستخوض مغامرة خيالية تنقذ حياتها بعدما فقدت الأمل في نجاتها فماذا سيحدث تابعوا الفصل لتعرفوا؟

أتقدم بخطى ثابتة كالجبال، نحو نهايتي المأساوية المحتومة، بقلبي سخط وغضب لم أعهده من قبل، كيف يمكن لذلك الحب الذي منحته اياه أن يتحول الى هذا الكم من الكراهية والاشمئزاز، لم أعد أعرف لما الحياة أظلمت بوجهي أو ما هو الذنب الذي ارتكبته في حق ربي حتى ألاقي هذا الحساب العسير والظالم، فما عرفت من هذه الدنيا إلاّ الألم، فيبدو أن الرب نسيني عندما قام بتوزيع السعادة على عباده، الشيء الوحيد الذي تعلمته أن الناس وحوش بلا إنسانية يمتصون منك بقدر ما يخفون من القذارة والنفاق، الكذب، الخيانة، المكائد، الفساد والانحلال حد الثمالة، ربما عندما أنظر لذلك الآن فأظن أن موتي اليوم رحمة من ربي كما رحم ابنه يسوع لتكفّله بخطايا خلقه، فأنا مؤمنة مسيحية بعد كل شيء... وصلت نحو منصة الإعدام والسلاسل تكبل يديا وقدميا، ملابسي بيضاء رثة وممزقة لا تليق بملكة، شعري الجميل تم قصه دليلا على كوني مجرمة بدون كرامة، صعدت الدرجات الخشبية بكبرياء لأول مرة أظهره، فلا أعلم من أين أتتني تلك الشجاعة لذلك لكون أكبر جبانة لا تحب المشاكل ولكن ماذا أفعل فالشجاعة تولد في اللحظات الحرجة، الناس مجتمعة حولي لتحظر هذا الحكم الملكي السخيف، فهو يبدو في نظرهم كاحتفال عالمي للنصر فمنهم المشفق، الحزين على حالي ومعظمهم المستمتعين بموتي وأحدهم هو زوجي العزيز المقيت والطاغية ملك مملكة بريطانيا العظمى.

صدر الحكم ورفع العلم وكتب القلم بداية الإعدام، ليقول الملك اللعين والماكر بصوت حزين كاذب لكسب تعاطف شعبه موجها حديثه الي "عزيزتي يمكنك قول كلمتك الأخيرة قبل التنفيذ".

رفعت عينيا صوبه ورمقته بكل ما أتيت من قوة بنظرات الحقد والازدراء التي كانت بجعبتي، فقلت له ضاحكة بثقة واستهزاء وأحشائي تتلوى من العذاب الألم محدثة نفسي بأن رؤيته لي أبكي لطلب الرحمة والغفران منه سيكون في أحلامه الغبية والمريضة، كنت تظنني بلا مشاعر وسأكملها بذلك.

"أرجو أن تجد السعادة بأخذي لخطياك معي، ولكن أتمنى من الله أن ينزل عليك اللعنة ويحرق قلبك بأعز شيء تملكه أو تريده ويمنحك السلام في جحيمه الأبدي ولا تنسى أن تقوم ببعض التحمية وتقلل من الشراب كالأبله فجواريك يحبونك لسلطتك ومالك ألا تظن ذلك" قلتها بأوسع ابتسامة مستمعة شعرت بها طوال حياتي بما أنها نهايتي بطريقة ظالمة فسأقول ما أريد وليذهب الجميع إلى الجحيم.

كنت مؤمنة أن كلماتي ستنزل عليه كالصاعقة وتخرجه عن استمتاعه بتلك اللحظة وهذا هو هدفي، لأنهم يخافون من اللعنات فهي سارية المفعول عندما تكون من ساحرة بدماء ملكية، فوقف حانقا بوجه مكفهر ليقول بصوت هادر من الغضب "قوموا بشنق هذه الساحرة الساقطة في الحال".

آمرا باجتماع كبار القساوسة في الكنيسة للدعاء على اسقاط اللعنة في الحال، توجه مأمور السجن نحوي ووضع حبل المشنقة حول عنقي، صعدت الكرسي وأنا أنظر نحوهم باستعلاء عكس الحزن الذي يعصف بداخلي، شعرت أنني أريد البكاء فوجدت نفسي أضحك بهستيرية مما جعلهم يحسبون أني جننت، خيم الصمت وهم المأمور بسحب الكرسي من تحت قدميا، فأغمضت عينيا لمواجهة مصيري المحتوم وفجأة لم أعد أسمع شيء وكأن كل شيء توقف فتسألت هل مت؟ ماذا حدث؟ لماذا لا أشعر بالألم؟

مددت يدي نحو نحري فتلمست الحبل الذي لا زال يطوقني مرتخيا، صدمت لذلك، ففتحت عينيا بسرعة لأستكشف الأمر، ومن شدة ذهول ما رأيت تسارعت أنفاسي بقوة معبرة عن هول الفاجعة، كأنما الزمن توقف وأنا معلقة بالهواء بنفس الوضع الذي كنت به بجاذبية منعدمة، أخرجني من أفكاري صوت فحيح أفعى تغني لحن غريبا، نظرت اليها باندهاش وترقب، اقتربت ناحيتي وقالت بغموض "هل ترغبين في اختيار قدرك؟".

"وهل يمكنني فعل ذلك؟" سألتها متعجبة بخوف.

"إنه قرارك؟".

" ما الذي تقصدين بذلك؟ ومن أنت؟ فهل هو نوع من السحر أم أنني جننت فصرت أتخيل؟".

"أتعلمين أنت سخيفة وساذجة لهذا وصلتي لما عليه أنت الآن، سأخبرك بشيء هذا ليس سحرا فلنقل أنها فرصت منحها الله لك".

"وماذا سأفعل بها إذا كانت مثل التي عشتها" قلت ساخرة.

"غيريها بتغيير نفسك؟" أجابتني مبتسمتا بغموض.

"وكيف يكون ذلك أيتها العبقرية هذا ما كان ينقصني أن أتحدث مع أفعى لابد أنني في الجحيم".

"هذا شأنك وقدرتك على تخطي الصعاب، فأنا مجرد رسول يبلغ رسالته".

"وماذا علي أن أفعل؟".

"الآن أصبحت فتاة جيد، كل ما عليك فعله اختيار أحد شقي الباب".

نظرت اليها باستغراب "عن أي باب تتحدثين"، وإذ بباب يظهر في الفراغ بين السماء والأرض، فبهت من ضخامته وهيبته التي أسرتني، كان له قسمين جهة زجاجية تدل على البساطة والأخرى رصاصية بأحمر قاني ( مواصفات البوابة ذكرت من قبل حيث وصفها بطلنا مؤمن )، هممت لأسألها عن التفاصيل فوجدتها اختفت، أصبت بالتوتر والحيرة مما يجب عليا فعله، فكل شيء يبدو ككابوس بالنسبة لي، خالجتني مشاعر متقلبة وغريبة، حاولت تنظيم نبضات قلبي وأخذت نفسا عميقا وعقدت العزم على اجتياز الجهة الزجاجية، لأن الشق الأخر أخافتني هيبته وسحره، أملتا أن ذلك يستحق المجازفة، ففي الأخير سيكون أفضل من الموت في أعماق الجحيم مع أفعى غريبة، متوعدتا نفسي أني لن أكون أيلي السابقة لو منحت لي فرصة للعيش مرة أخرى، وأنني سأولد من جديد بشخصية جديدة، وضعت يدي نحو المقبض وكدت أن أفتحه ولكن ظهرت دوامة فضية عملاقة قامت بابتلاعي الى الداخل، تفطنت الى ولوجي لفضاء ساحر يأسر الأبصار، لحظة تبدو كمجرة لامتناهية من الكواكب والنجوم، ولكن ما جدب انتباهي وجود سبع مسارات بألوان مختلفة لقوس قزح، وعند كل مسار كوكب بنفس اللون، وبينما كنت سارحة بأفكاري ظهر أمامي حصان بلاتيني فاتن بشعر ذهبي لامع وأجنحة كأجنحة الصقور ولكنها كبيرة جدا، ذهلت من هالته المقدسة فانعقد لساني عن الكلام وتيبس جسدي في مكانه، تقدم ناحيتي وسألني بصوت حنون "مرحبا بك بمجرة الدوامات الزمنية".

"ما هذا المكان؟ ولماذا أنا هنا؟ ومن أنت؟" سألته بحيرة.

"اسمي صهيل حارس هذه المجرة والمرشد وهذا المكان هو قدرك باختيارك".

"تشرفت بمعرفتك ولكن ماذا تقصد بقدري فلم أعد أفهم شيئا" أجبته محدثة نفسي عن الورطة التي وضعت فيها.

"لا تخافي فليس وكأنني سأقتلك، كل ما هنالك أنك اخترت الباب الزجاجي و...".

فقاطعته مستغربة "وكيف عرفت ذلك؟".

"ليس وكأنني منجم، فالباب الأخر كالجحيم ومن الجيد أنك اخترت هذا الباب فأنت أول شخص يدخل الى هنا منذ عدة قرون".

"أهذا يعني أني أحسنت الإختيار فإذا كان الآخر كالجحيم فهذا الباب كالجنة إذن" قلت متعجبة مجيبة إياه باستنتاجي.

"ليس كما تظنين، إنما ولوجك من هنا يعطيك الأفضلية في الحصول على طلب المساعدة بتحقيق ثلاث أمنيات للنجاة فاستعمليها بحكمة".

"ماذا تعني بذلك؟ هل عليا اختيار أحد المسارات" قلت ناظرتا نحو تلك المسارات السبع الملونة.

"تبدين ذكية، نعم عليك ذلك وليكن في علمك إذا أردت العودة الى عالمك فيتحتم نجاحك بالمرور بجميع المسارات".

"أنا لا أريد العودة ليس لدي ما أخسره على كل حال" أجبته بعيون فارغة وقلب منهك من الحياة.

"من يعلم ماذا يخبئ لك قدرك واليكن الله في رعايتك، ولكن أحذرك إن موتك سينهي كل شيء فلا أحد يعرف ما ستواجهينه أو كيف ستكون حياتك، فانتقي أمنياتك بعناية ولا تتجاوزي 30 يوما بعالم واحد" قالها بغموض حيرني فهممت لأسأله عن ما يقصده بذلك لأجده يتلاشى كما لم يكن، تزاحمت الأفكار بداخلي ولم أعلم ماذا سأفعل، قررت الاختيار حسب حدسي فاستقر نحو المسار الأزرق، توجهت اليه فوجدته مرصعا بنجوم وكويكبات صغيرة زرقاء ولامعة على طول الطريق وصولا الى ذلك الكوكب من نفس اللون بهالة مضيئة على شكل رموز ونقوش ذهبية، كما أنه ينقسم الى شطرين متساويين وبمنتصفه أفعى عملاقة، عند رأسها كتب "الكبرياء" وعند مؤخرة الذيل كتب "التواضع" ولكن بلغة وحروف غريبة لم أ رها من قبل ولكن الغريب في الأمر أنني استطعت فهمها، سحرني جمال تلك الهالة فتقدمت للمسها وكأنني منومة مغناطيسيا، فإذا بالكوكب يتحول الى دوامة زرقاء عملاقة تسحبني بعمقها......

إذن ماذا سيحدث مع بطلتنا في ذلك العالم؟ وماهو مصيرها مع الجهول؟

تابعوا أعزائي الفصل القادم لتعرفوا.... 


	4. سجن كسندرا

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ما حقيقة العالم الذي سقط فيه بطلنا؟

فتحت عينيا على أشعة الشمس الحارة التي أشعلت كل جزء من جسدي، لأجد نفسي بمكان مجهول، لترجع بي الذاكرة نحو آخر شيء فعلته، وجلّ تركيزي منصب في سؤال واحد أين أنا؟ جلت بعينيا في الأرجاء ماسحا منطقة تواجدي، يبدو لي ككوخ مهترئ وموحش تماما، فالقش متناثر بالأرض بفوضوية بجميع أنحائه، بابه مصنوع من الخشب القاسي، والجو حار جدا على غير العادة، وعند ركن الباب طاولة من الحديد الصدئ وبجانبها كرسي من نفس النوع، لم أفهم ما يجري ولكن ما أعلمه أنني قذفت الى مكان قذر لا يليق بي، ضحكت بسخرية من نفسي وقلت إذا كان يريد القدر اهانتي فأنا له بالمرصاد، فجأة انتبهت الى ظهر يدي لتظهر موشومة برسم أفعى بسبعة رؤوس، كما لو أن اللعبة بدأت، لم ألق بالا لذلك وهممت بالوقوف نحو الباب بحذر للاستكشاف الأمر، فبعد كل شيء لا أعرف ما سيواجهني، فسمعت أصوات قادمتا نحو الكوخ، فأنذرني حدسي أن العواقب ستكون وخيمة، فتوجهت نحو الباب لأتورى وراءه مختفيا عند فتحهم له.

الأصوات تقترب شيئا فشيئا، وقلبي يقرع كالطبول من الخوف، لأسمع أحد الرجال يقول بصوت غليظ غاضب "هل أنت متأكد أنه لم يهرب، كيف لم تقيده".

"لا تقلق فهذه المنطقة صحراوية، كما أنه سجن كساندرا، لا أحد سيتجرأ على الهروب والا فمصيره الموت، كما أنه هزيل ولكنه جذاب الملامح سيفيدنا كثيرا عندما نهديه الى الزعيم" أجابه الذي معه وهم بفتح الباب.

يا إلهي عليا فعل شيء قبل اكتشافي، فتح الباب بقوة جارفة كادت تحطم عظامي، كتمت صوتي بيداي، وحبست أنفاسي داخل أضلاعي، وأنا أسمعهم يتصارخون ويشتمون لعدم وجودي هناك، فأمر أحد الرجال فيهم يبدو قائدهم على ما أظن بالبحث عني في كل مكان قائلا بحنق وغضب شديد "كيف جعلتموه يهرب أيها الأغبياء، كيف لفأر أن يهرب وأنتم بحجم الغوريلات".

"لا بأس يا كاسبر سوف نجده مهما حدث، فلابد أنه لم يبتعد كثيرا، فمن يدخل هذه المنطقة، لن يخرج منها حيا، فلماذا أنت قلق لهذه الدرجة".

"وماذا سنفعل إذا علم الزعيم بالأمر، فأنت تعلم أنه لن يرحمنا يا فهمان"

"ومن سيعلمه الا إذا كنت تريد ذلك، فلا أحد منا سيبوح بكلمة لأنهم يخشونك، ثم إن الزعيم ليس هنا، كما أنه لا يعلم بأنه موجود أصلا".

فكر المدعو كاسبر بالأمر وأمرهم بالبحث عني وجلبي قبل نزول الليل والا فانه سوف يقتلهم جميعا، ثم انسحبوا خارج الكوخ تاركين الباب مفتوحا خلفهم، وهذا ما جعلني أتنفس الصعداء شاكرا الله على نجاتي لأستشعر لأول مرة طعم وجود اله ينقذك عند الحاجة، ركعت نحو الأرض وتوجهت بهدوء الى النافذة المكسورة بالداخل لأتبين المكان بالخارج و ما يجب علي فعله، لاحظت وجود كهف كبير بالقرب من هنا وأناس كالعبيد يرتدون ثيابا رمادية موحدة بعلامات مميزة، ممزقة مهترئة وبالية، وقيود تقيد كلتا اليدين والقدمين بسلاسل طويلة لتمكنهم من المشي، وما أدهشني أنهم يجرون عربات قديمة مملؤة بالذهب وأحجار كريمة، متسائلا بنفسي هل يمكن أنني عدت الى العصر التاسع عشر أم أنني بوسط رواية ما، فكما أرى يبدو كل شيء بدائيا هنا وليس هناك أي طابع لقيام حضارة ما، بدأت أفكر بسرعة للطلوع من هذه المصيبة، ولكن كيف يمكنني ذلك وهناك حارس ضخم الجثة يحمل سوطا طويلا يحرس ذلك المنجم، فاذا حاولت الهروب سيلاحظني، وأنا في غننا عن ذلك، كما أن الحراس بكل مكان يبحثون عني، وهذا يعني أنهم يعرفون ملامحي، وفجأة جاءتني فكرة جهنمية، انسحبت نحو الركن والتقطت قطعتي حجر متوسطتي الحجم، وقمت بحكهما ببعضهما البعض محدثا شرارة نارية التهمت القش الذي أمامي، لا تسألوني كيف فعلت ذلك فقد تعلمته عندما كنت في الكشافة، مزقت جزءا من القميص الذي كنت أرتديه وحجبت نصف وجهي به وهممت أختبئ وراء الباب مرة أخرى، تصاعدت ألسنة اللهب معلنة عن نشوب حريق، حاولت تحمل رائحة الدخان أملا ألا تصل النيران نحوي قبل وصولهم، وإذ بي أسمع صرخات في الخارج ليتقدم حارس المنجم نحو الكوخ صارخا بهؤلئك العمال بأن يطفئوا النار بسرعة، كان الجميع في حالت فوضى وهذا ما هيء لي التسلل خارجا، اقتنصت الفرصة بسرعة، وقمت بغدر أحدهم بضربه بحجر نحو رأسه من الخلف ليسقط صريعا ووضعته داخل العربة وجررتها نحو المنجم، قمت بنزع ملابسه وارتديتها، وألبسته خاصتي، كما فتحت عنه القيود بماسكة الأوراق التي وجدتها بجيب سروالي بجعلها مستقيمة وحادة، فقد تعجبت من كون الأصفاد تفتح بمفاتيح وهذا ما ساعدني على حلها بسهولة، قمت بتقيدي يدي وقدمي بها وكلمسة أخيرة ليصبح منظري مزريا مثلهم وأخفي ملامحي، قمت بطلي وجهي وما بقي ظاهرا من جسدي بالطين والفحم الذي كان يغطي أرض وجدران المنجم وبذلك لن يتعرف عليا أحد، تركت ذلك الشخص هناك ليموههم قليلا عن وجودي ثم توجهت نحو الخارج أحاول إطفاء الحريق مع بقية السجناء أو العبيد لم أتبين ذلك بعد، كرهت نفسي لهذا العمل الجبان والمخزي وكأنني أقتل القتيل وأسير في جنازته وهذا ليس من شيمي، ولكن يبدوا أن حياتي أهم من هذا الشعور، خمدت النيران وقام الحارس بجمعنا للعودة الى العمل مرة أخرى، وأرسل أحدنا ليخبر بقية الحراس عما حدث، ضرب سوطه الى الأرض بقسوة ليعود الجميع الى ما كانوا يفعونه، ارتبكت قليلا وتسمرت مكاني بينما تفرق الأخرون نحو المنجم، لأتفطن على لسعة حارقة من ذلك السوط، كدت أفقد أعصابي وألكمه ولكنني هدأت نفسي ونفذت أمره بالإسراع الى الحفر مع البقية متوعدا برد الصاع صاعين، فصبرا لأعلم أين أنا وسيرى، تقدمت نحو ركن من الجدار وأخذت فأسا وهويت به من الأعلى نحو الأرض والجدران لأحفرها رغم ثقله وكأنني أحفر قبرا لذلك الحارس الحقير الذي جلدني لأبث فيهما غضب تلك الإهانة التي تلقيتها، فلم يخلق من مد يده عليا فكيف يجرئ ذلك المسخ على ذلك، وبينما أنا بقمة سخطي أتاني صوت رخيم وهادئ من رجل كان بجانبي لم أشعر به ليقول "هون عليك يا أخي، فستعتاد على ذلك".

"لا أرغب بذلك" قلت باقتضاب.

"أنت جديد هنا إذن".

"كلا هذا غير صحيح فأنا أعمل هنا منذ مدة طويلة".

"لا يبدو عليك ذلك، ثم إنني أعمل هنا لعشر سنوات وأعرف كل سجين بهذا المنجم، كما أني لم أرك من قبل".

شعرت بتوتر خذر أطراف أصابعي من الصدمة "لا تخف لن أقول الى أحد، ثم إن كل واحد هنا يهمه إلا نفسه" قائلا ليطمئنني.

"كيف عرفت أنني جديد هنا؟".

"يعمل في هذا المنجم حوالي عشرين شخصا، ويحضرون واحدا جديدا إذا مات أحدنا، ولكل شخص منا رمز يشير إليه، موشوم عند مؤخرة العنق ويبدو أنه ليس لديك واحد، وهذا يعني أنك ستوشم الليلة فالتحضر نفسك".

سرت قشعريرة في أنحاء عمودي الفقري وتجمد جسدي بمكانه، ماذا سيحدث إذا اكتشفوا أنني هنا وأن من في العربة، أخرجني من الفاجعة صوت أحد السجناء وهو يصرخ بوجود جثة داخل عربته، ليتجه الحارس مع بقية الحراس الذين وصلوا بقيادة قائدهم الذي رأيته عندما كنت في مختبئا بالكوخ ليقضي ذلك على ما تبقى من آمالي بالنجاة.

"من الذي أتى به الى هنا؟".

"سيدي إنه يرتدي ملابس غريبة، يبدو أن أحد قام بضربه ووضعه هنا" قالها حارس المنجم.

"أيها الغبي إنه من كنا نبحث عنه، وأنت بلا خبر، أتريد أن تموت" قالها كاسبر.

"أسف سيدي، أرجوا أن تغفر لأحمق مثلي لن يتكرر الأمر مرة أخرى".

"سأسامحك فقط لأنك وجدته، فالتشكر حظك".

تمعن كاسبر بذلك الغريب الذي من المفترض أن يكون أنا، ولكن نظرة عينيه لم تعجبني، مما جعلتني أتوتر، قائلا "يبدو لي وجهه أقبح مما رأيته أول مرة، هل أنت متأكد أنه هو يا أسيس".

"لا أعلم، ولكن من المفترض ألا يحمل وشما أليس كذلك" أجابه المدعو أسيس.

"نعم معك حق ذلك سيثبت إن كان هو أم هي مكيدة منه؟".

أصبحت أدعو الله لأول مرة في حياتي وكما لم أدعوه من قبل أن يرأف بحال وينجيني بأي طريقة، وبينما أنا أنتفض وكأنني بسكرات الموت، وضع الرجل الذي بجانبي يده على كتفي قائلا بهمس دافئ "لا تقلق فالشخص الذي بالعربة هو السجين الجديد وهذا يعني أنه لا يحمل وشما، نظرت له مصدوما وكأن الله أرسل لي ملاكا أخرجني من ظلمات القبر الى النور، لأسمع كاسبر يأمر رجاله بأخذه بعيدا، قائلا بانتصار "إنه لا يحمل وشما، يظن نفسه ذكيا بمحاولة هربه ولكنه سقط بغبائه".

ذهب الحراس وهم الجميع للعودة الى الحفر، أما أنا فسقطت بالأرض فلم تستطع قدمي حملي أكثر من ذلك، كيف لذلك أن يحدث، لقد خرجت كالشعرة من العجين، هل استجابة الله لدعائي أم أن القدر يتلاعب بأعصابي........

يتبع...........


	5. يستحيل اللهرب

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> اكتشف بطلنا المسكين أنه يستحيل عليه الهرب في المكان الذي ألقاه قدره اليه

POV مؤمن

هم جميع السجناء بالحفر واستخراج الذهب والألماس القابع بين جدران الكهف، وانتهى عملنا عند هبوط الليل، بحصة كبيرة من الجوع والتعب والانهاك، لم استطع استخراج الكثير، جمعنا بصف واحد وحارس يصرخ بنا ويزمجر كي نرتب أنفسنا، سيرنا عبر طريق طويل بأرجل حافية وبطون خاوية وعيون جافية، تبدو الرمال أكثر برودة عن الصباح، ظلام الليل والارهاق يمنع عني رؤية معالم الطريق، وبعد مدة تقارب ربع ساعة تقريبا وصلنا نحو شبه كوخ أشعلت النيران بمحاذاته لتضيء المكان، يبدوا أنه هنا يتم اعطائنا الطعام، ذلك المطعم البدائي مثير لسخرية فهو يتكون من أربعة أعمدة خشبية، تغطيها عدة أعواد عند السقف مملوءة بالقش، وبالداخل طاولة خشبية صغيرة وضع عليها قدر كبير صنع من الطين أو الفخار يحتوي حساء على ما أظن، وعدة صحون قصديرية مرصوصة فوق بعض، وبعض القرب تحتوي على المياه، كما تشرف امرأة طاعنة في السن على وضع الحساء بالصحون، وتمد بها الى السجناء مع البعض من رغيف الخبز الذي كانت تسحبه من تحت الطاولة، وعندما وصل دوري وأخذت خاصتي ولم أستطع تحمل رائحته الكريهة، كيف لي بحق الجحيم أن أكل شيء مقززا كهذا، فأعطيت ذلك الطعام المتعفن للرجل الذي كان معي، وبت تلك الليلة بعصافير بطني تزقزق من الجوع، فكبريائي لا يسمح بذلك.

"أنا لن أسألك عن وجودك هنا، ولكن إذا أردت أن تعيش فعليك أكل ما هو أسوء منه".

"لن أكل ذلك حتى لو تعين علي الموت، ثم أنني لن أبقى هنا، سأحاول الهروب الليلة".

"تهرب؟ لا تحلم بذلك يا صغيري، فلا أحد يخرج حيا من هنا، ثم إنك ستوشم بعد قليل فلتكن مستعدا".

"كيف علمت أنني ذلك الغريب الذي يبحثون عنه؟".

"فنقل إنه حدسي، كما أنني أعجبت بجرأتك، ولن أستفيد شيئا إذا كشفتك".

"ألهذا السبب فقط قررت التكتم عن أمري؟ غريب أمرك، أيمكنك أن تخبرني باسمك؟".

"ألكسندر، وأنت؟".

"يمكنك مناداتي مؤمن"

"اسم جميل أهذا يعني أنك تؤمن بوجود الله"

"هل أنت مسلم".

"ماذا تقصد بمسلم أهي ديانة جديدة؟ أنا مسيحي".

"لا عليك مني، تشرفت بمعرفتك، هل يمكنك أن تخبرني ما تعرفه عن هذا المكان".

" هذا المكان يسمى بسجن كساندرا، لقد بني في وسط صحراء الملهالا بجدران من الطوب العاجي يستحيل هدمها أو تسلقها، ومن يخرج هذه الجدران يموت".

"ألم يحاول أحد الهروب من هنا".

"يصعب ذلك، ومن ينجح يجدونه ميتا عند سفح الملهالا".

"ولما سميت بهذا الاسم"

"نسبة لمنحدر رملي يبتلعك حيا ليلا ويبصقك ميتا في الصباح".

"هذا يعني استحالت الهرب، يا إلهي ماذا سأفعل؟".

"الصبر زينة الرجل، والحكمة فضيلته، فعليك التمسك بالحياة إذا أردت النجاة".

"يبدو أنه علي أن أصبح سجينا حتى أجد خطة محكمة للهروب".

"أحسنت، تبدو ذكيا، إذن فإنك ستضم وشما أخر الى الوشم الذي بيدك".

"أنا حقا لا أعلم كيف حصلت عليه أو لماذا، أرجو ألا يجذب الانتباه، لقد حاولت اخفاءه، بطبقات من الطين ولكنك لاحظته"

"شكله مميز..." فأخرجنا من حوارنا ذلك الحارس قائلا بصوت مرتفع أين هو القادم الجديد الذي سيعوض رمز اللوتس، فهمس ألكسندر برفق في أذني "إذا أردت الهروب عليك الخضوع للأمر، فأنت هو اللوتس الآن، عليك الذهاب معه قبل أن يشك في أمرك".

لم يقنعني كلامه كثيرا ولكنه الحل الوحيد حتى لا يكتشف أمري، وبذلك وقفت وأخبرت الحارس أنني صاحب الرمز، تقدمت منه وفك قيود يدي وأمرني بنزع القميص، فعلت ذلك وتبعته مع مجموعة أخرى من الحراس وكأني ذاهب الى منصت الإعدام، سرنا وسط الظلام لا أعلم أين يأخذونني، فقد بدأ البرد يسري بعروقي ومسمات جسدي حتى أصبحت أرتعش، وفي لحظات دخلنا الى بيت حجري عتيق، دلفنا من الباب وصولا الى غرفة تتقد فيها النار من المدفأة وعند الجدار عدة خطاطيف معلقة بتلك الحفر، اقترب مني أحد الحراس وجعلني أجثو على قدمي بالقوة، لم أستطع مقاومته لأن التعب والانهاك نالا مني تماما، حتى مشاعر الإهانة لم تعد تهمني سبيلا الى نجاتي، فقد رضخت الى الأمر الواقع، تقدم مني أحدهم يحمل خطافا مشتعلا عند مؤخرته رمز يحمل علامة وردة اللوتس بينما الاثنين الأخرين يمسكان بي ليقيدا حركتي، لسعتني حرارة الوشم بقوة متلفة مسمات جلدي الفتي، فكتمت أنفاسي حتى لا أصرخ من الألم "كيف يسمي ذلك الزعيم نفسه رجلا وهو يوسم السجناء بوشوم على شكل أزهار، فلابد أنه شاذ اللعنة عليه، إذا لم أقتله قبل هروبي فلست مؤمن ولن أكون رجلا، فليتمتع لما بقي من حياته" قلت محدثا نفسي

.............يتبع في الفصل القادم


	6. خطة للهرب

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ما الذي يخطط له بطلنا للهروب؟ وهل سينجح في ذلك ياترى؟

POV مؤمن

  


تعودت مع مرور الأيام على العمل، وأصبحت أكل ذلك الطعام القذر باستمرار، تحملت العذاب والألم، وفقدت الكثير من وزني مع بروز الكثير من العضلات، ولكنني عرفت معالم المكان هنا، كما أنني كسبت صديقا بقدر غموضي، فلا يهمني ما يخفي إذا كان سيساعدني على الهروب، فمن منا لا يحمل أسرارا، يمكنكم القول إنني صرت أكثر تواضعا وحنكة وأقل عصبية وتهورا، كونت بعض صدقات للمصالح مع مأمور السجن لمنجمنا، إضافة الى العجوز عند المطعم التي عرفني عليها ألكسندر، وبعض السجناء الذين وضعوا كجواسيس لنقل الأخبار، أظن أن هذه هي البداية، فما يقلقني الآن ماذا يقبع وراء هذا السور العملاق.

كنت نائما بمحاذات ألكسندر في الليل كبقية السجناء، الحراس بكل مكان بالخارج، أتقلب فوق ذلك القش اليابس والبرودة تشق عظامي، أتذكر فراشي الوثير الدافئ والمريح عندما كنت بعالمي، وما وصل به حالي منذ دخولي الى هنا، وعندما استدرت للجهة الأخرى وجدت ألكسندر ينازع ذلك الكابوس الذي يطارده ككل ليلة، ليستيقظ مرة أخرى بحالة من الرعب والذهول والعرق يتصبب منه وكأن روحه يعذبها شيطان، مسحت على ظهره كمحاولة مني لمواساته فلم أواسي أحدا قبله، ففي عالمي لم يهمني أحد فالأخرون بالنسبة لي كالحشرات، ربما وجهة نظري تغيرت قليلا لشعوري بألمهم في ظل هذه الظروف المزرية والبدائية.

قلت له هامسا حتى لا أقظ الحارس وبقية السجناء "هل راودك ذلك الكابوس مرة أخرى، ما الذي يروع نومك بهذه الطريقة ليجعلك تحلم به دائما".

"إنه لا شيء، لقد تعودت الأمر" قال باقتضاب.

"يا ترى ماذا يقبع وراء هذا السور هل لديك فكرة عن ذلك؟" سألته مغيرا الموضوع.

تنهد تنهيدة طويلة وأجابني "ربما يجب علي اخبارك، فأنت لحوح جدا وربما قد تجد حلا مع أنني أشك في ذلك، إن الجهة الأخرى من السور تحتوي على القلعة التي يعيش فيها الحاكم أو كما يلقبونه بالزعيم، كما أنها عبارة عن واحة تحتوي على بحيرة، ينابع ساخنة والكثير من أشجار النخيل عكس هذه الجهة القاحلة، وأيضا هناك يقوم الخادمات بتصفية الذهب والألماس، هذا كل ما أستطيع قوله".

"وكيف تعلم ذلك، هل أخبرتك تلك العجوز الكتوم أم أن هناك ما تخفيه".

"من يعلم؟ المهم أني أعطيتك فكرة".

تمعنت به قليلا وقررت ألا أضغط عليه اليوم وأكتفيت بذلك القدر من المعلومات البسيطة، ثم أردت أن أتأكد من صحة شيء ما، فأردفت قائلا بلا مبالات: "لا عليك، ولكن يبدو أن تلك العجوز تعرف جيدا زعيم القلعة والا لما سمح لها دون غيرها بالولوج الى الجهة التي نعمل بها لطهو الطعام فهي المرأة الوحيدة بيننا، كان من الممكن أن يعين أحد رجاله للقيام بذلك، أمرها محير ألا تظن ذلك".

نظر لي مطولا نظرة سوداء غطت صفاء عينيه الزرقاوين أكدت شكوكي نحو الأمر، والتف معطيا ظهره اياي لينام قائلا "علينا النوم لم يبقى الا ساعات على الفجر حتى نبدأ عملنا".

بينما كنت أعمل سمعت مجموعة من السجناء يتمتمون خفية عن الأنظار، فقال الأول "هل وصلتكم أخر الأخبار".

ليرد الثاني "هل تقصد أولئك الذين حاولوا الهروب بالأمس".

"نعم، انهم من منجم الفنيق ولكن للأسف لقد أمسك بهم وأخذوهم الى القلعة".

"يبدو أنها نهايتهم، سيرون من العذاب ما لم يرو من قبل".

"كان أهون عليهم لو بقوا هنا، فلا أحد سينجو إذا تجاوز السور".

جاءتني فكرة مجنونة ولكنها ستمكنني من دخولي القلعة، أنهينا عمل ذلك اليوم وتوجهنا حيث الطعام، الكل جلس بمجموعة ما عداي أنا وألكسندر، لأن البقية ببساطة يكرهونني لتكبري واختلافي العرقي عنهم، حسنا يبدوا أن لديهم الحق لأنني أكون صداقة الا على أساس المصلحة، كما أتنمر على كل من يقترب مني.

قررت ذلك اليوم أن أسبب بعض الشغب، أخذت حصتي من الأكل، وتعمدت المرور بمجموعة أستر فهو يعتبر قائدهم والجاسوس الذي دس في منجمنا ولا ننسى أنه يكرهني حد الموت، مشيت بمحاذته وإذ بصحني يقع على رأسه، أتعرفون منظره يبدو ممتعا للعين، فصاح بغضب هادر "أيها السافل كيف تجرأ على فعلتك هل عيناك للزينة".

"أوه يا إلهي ماذا فعلت، لابد أن الشيطان يكرهك ليعميني عن وجودك".

وقف بسرعة فائقة ووجهه مكفهر والدخان يتصاعد الى قمة رأسه وهم بإعطائي ضربة موجعة من قبضته، تعمدت ألا أتجنبها وقمت بالصراخ ليتقدم الحراس لمعرفة ما جرى، فقاموا بفصلنا عن بعض ولكن غضب أستر لم يهدأ مما جعلهم يقبضون عليه ويأخذونه، أما بقية مجموعته فتوعدوني بالويل بعدما رأوا الابتسامة الخبيثة المرتسمة على محياي، مما جعلهم يشعرون بالجنون.

تفرق الجميع وأتى موعد النوم، لم تغمض لي عين تلك الليلة من الألم، فذلك الأحمق ضربني بقوة، وبينما أجول بأفكاري بتفاصيل الخطة التي رسمتها قال ألكسندر هامسا "هل أنت مجنون، ما الذي تخطط له بكسب العداوة ومع من، مع جاسوس المنجم، هل أخبرتك عنه لتفعل هذا؟".

"لا تقلق أعلم ما أفعله، ألم تسمع بالمثل الذي يقول من يضحك أخيرا يضحك كثيرا، أليست مقولة جميلة".

" أنت مخبول يبدو أن السجن جعلك تفقد عقلك، فالتعلم أنه لن يبقى صامتا وسيأتي بمكيدة تسوقك الى هلاكك".

"وهذا ما أريده بالضبط".

"أنااا المخطئ لمصادقة شخص أناني وغبي مثلك"، ثم استدار بوجهه للجهة الأخرى، وأطبق الصمت على المكان وساد الظلام مع جفوني المغمضة معلنا حضور سلطان النوم.......

  


يتبع في الفصل القادم.........


	8. وصول النجدة

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ماذا سيفعل بطلنا للخروج من المأزق الذي وضع نفسه فيه ؟

مر يومين عن تلك الحادثة، ليأتي اليوم المنشود الذي قام الحراس فيه بالقبض علي، بتهمة سرقة كيس مليء بالذهب والألماس الذي وجدوه تحت أكوام القش حيث أنام، إذن فلقد فعلها أستر، قاموا بلوي يديا الى وراء ظهري، وفتشوا البقية، لمعرفة من تورط معي بالجريمة، نظر ألكسندر نحوي يستجدي مني ما يحصل، فأشحت بعينيا عنه، لتسقط نظراتي على أستر التي علت شفتيه ابتسامة ماكرة لأرد له بواحدة مثلها، سيرت أمامهم كالماشية بطريقة مهينة مما جعلني أندم على وضع هذه الخطة، تفطنت الى المكان فلأول مرة أرى معالمه فلم يكن يسمح لنا بتجاوز منطقتنا، كان عبارة عن أرض سمراء، جرداء وقاحلة، يترامى فيها 20 منجما حسب اعتقدي وكما سمعت، عند كل منجم كوخ كبير لنوم السجناء إضافة الى برج حجري بأعمدة خشبية للمراقبة، وعند المنتصف المطعم حيث يجتمع جميع السجناء للأكل عند غروب الشمس، وصلنا حيث السور الذي أدهشني ضخامته، مصنوع من حجارة خضراء عاجية مصقولة ولامعة، والبوابة من نفس الصنع بنقوش ذهبية وذراع مرصع بالألماس، تقدمنا نحوها ليقول أحد الذين يقيدانني، آمرا حارسي البوابة الأسودين العملاقين بفتحها، تجاوزنها الى الداخل فبدأ فيض الخضرة من أشجار السرو والكافور والنخيل ينحسر عن أرض جرداء على الجانبين مساحات شاسعة انتشرت فيها الصخور وتتخللها مياه نقية تعكس زرقة السماء الصافية وطبيعة الجو الحار والجاف عند نهاية المياه قلعة حجرية ضخمة من الصخور العاجية الملساء مصممة بشكل جميل بين اللونين الأخضر والرمادي وكأنها رسمت على يد فنان ليعكس جمالها نظارة تلك المنطقة، سرنا نحو باب القلعة المهيب الذي صنع من الخشب الكستنائي يتداخل مع اطارها الذهبي، سرنا الى ممر يؤدي الى الطابق الأرضي، حيث يوجد الكثير من غرف السجن بأبواب كقفص الطيور منها ما يخترق الجدران والأخر معلق، قادني الحارس نحو أحدها ورماني بالداخل بقوة قائلا باشمئزاز "ستتعفن هنا حتى يأتي الزعيم بأمر لقتلك".

بعد مرور ثلاثة أيام من الجوع العطش والبرودة التي سرت بكل خلية من كياني، فقدت فيها كل طاقتي معترفا ولأول مرة في حياتي أني ارتكبت خطأ جسيما في تنفيذ خطة مسترجلة غبية تعبر عن غروري وكبريائي اللعين، لماذا لم أناقش ذلك مع ألكسندر، ولما لم أمنح فرصة لنفسي لمعرفة بأن هذا ما ستؤول اليه حالي، جاء مأمور السجن ليخبرني أن الليلة ستكون نهايتي، بوضعي عند الحلبة لمصارعة النمور الجائعة، قائلا بسخرية "ماذا تريد أن تأكل قبل نهايتك؟ توسل الي وسأعطيك بعض طعام الكلاب فلن يضرني ذلك".

شعرت بغصة ثقيلة تلوي أحشائي، فابتلعت ما بقي من رجولتي ونظرت اليه بعينين باردتين تعكسان كل الاحتقار بداخلي "أفضل الموت بكرامة على أن أتوسل الى قطيع من الغوريلا".

لكمني قائلا بحنق "ليس هناك حق للكلاب أن تعترض وتعصي أسيدها".

"إن للكلاب أسنانا تعض بها، أما للغوريلا عقول بحجم العصافير تجيد الا الأكل والقفز كالحمقى، استفزه كلامي بشدة، فقام بركلي بقدميه بدون رحمة، ونادى الحراس بأخذي الى غرفة التعذيب، هادرا بصوت غاضب "أعطوا هذا الحشرة 100 جلدة كهدية وداع".

جلدت وأنا مصلوب، كان السوط يخترق جلدي ويحرقه، والدماء الملبدة من أثر الجلد تتساقط بالأرض، الألم المبرح يفتك بي حد الجنون، وأكثر شيئا أبغضه هو الشعور بالعجز والضعف، تسلل اليأس الى قلبي وأنا أعلم أنها نهايتي وهم يسحبوني على تلك الأرض اليابسة ليقضوا على ما تبقى من جروحي ظهري الدامية، وصلوا بي الى الزنزانة ورموني داخلها، كنت شبه غائب عن الوعي وأنا أسمع صوت صبي يصرخ ويبكي داخل الزنزانة المجاورة لي، لهول ما حدث لي، وفجأة أصبح كل شيء صامت وعم الظلام المكان وتلاشى الألم الى الأبد.

استيقظت حاسة سمعي على صوت أنثوي جميل ذات لكنة غريبة، للحظة ظننت أن أمي أشفقت على حالي وأتت لإنقاذي لتعيدني الى موطني، متوسلا اليها ألا تتركني، كنت أجري ورائها وعندما أمسكت يدها تلاشت تماما مع الضوء، فتحت عينيا وأنا أسمع ذلك الصوت من جديد، فشاهدت فتاة بملابس غريبة وشعر فضي قصير وعيون ذهبية واسعة برموش كثيفة ووجه بيضاوي وبشرة شاحبة، لم أرى في حياتي امرأة فاتنة بهذه الصفاة من قبل، أظنني ميت وصرت أتخيل أنني في الجنة فضحكت على سخافتي ، ولكن ألم مبرح داهمني وصداع رهيب فاجأني ليعبر على أنني عدت الى أرض الواقع، حاولت النهوض ولكن جسدي لم يسعفني، لأجد يدا عند مؤخرة رأسي تساعدي للاستناد على الحائط، أمعنت النظر فذهلت بأن تلك الفتاة حقيقية، نظرت نحو عينيها فأصابني الدوار وشعرت بوخز بمكان ما في قلبي، تجاهلت ما اعتراني وأشحت بنظري عنها نحو الأرض، فاذا بها تقول وعلامات الخوف والقلق على محياها "هل أنت بخير يا سيد؟، علينا الخروج بسرعة من هنا، هل يمكنك السير؟".

"من أنت؟ وماذا تريدين مني؟" قلت مستغربا.

"لا وقت للأسئلة الآن، إذا أردت النجاة عليك الذهاب معي قبل مجيء الحراس" قالت بصوت مضطرب خافت.

لا أعلم لما صدقتها ربما لأني لم أستطع التفكير بشيء غير أني وجدت طوق نجاة في هذه اللحظة حتى ولو كان كذبة، وقفت بصعوبة فكدت أسقط، حاولت مساعدتي فدفعتها بفظاظة، فلطالما احتقرت النساء، كما أن لمسة هذه المرأة تلسعني كما لو أنها صدمة كهربائية، تقدمت الي مرة أخرى وجعلتني أتكئ عليها كنت سأدفعها عني مرة أخرى ولكن التعب والألم منعاني فانصعت بدون خاطر مني، فإذ بفتاة أخرى تظهر من العدم بشعر أسود طويل فاحم وعيون خضراء وبشرة حنطية، بقدر جمال الأولى قائلتا "هيا يا أيلي أسرعي إن الحراس قادمون".

"حسنا يا جمانة أنا قادمة، اليك بالمفتاح، وحرري ذلك الصبي المسكين أيضا" أجابتها المدعوة آيلي.

تحاملت على نفسي وسرت معهن والصبي نحو الخارج، فاذ بي أرى حارس الزنزانات الذي عذبني يغط في نوم عميق، فسألت ذات الشعر الفضي "كيف استطعتم جعله هكذا".

"إنه كيد النساء يا سيد، سأخبرك بما حدث فيما بعد، أما الآن فعلينا الهروب من هنا قبل اكتشافنا".

عند وصولنا الى الممر الطويل خارج بوابة الزنزانات بالطابق الأرضي، سمعنا أصوات الحراس قادمة من الخارج وهم في حالة يرثى لها من الثمالة، اقتربت الأصوات شيئا فشيئا نحونا، ففقدت الأمل في الخروج وقلت هامسا بغضب مكبوت "أتسخرون مني لا يوجد طريق أخر للهروب، وما هي الا دقائق ويمسكوننا".

"الأفضل لك أن تصمت من التذمر وتتبعنا" قالت تلك الغبية ذو الشعر الأسود، هممت بالرد عليها، لأراها تخرج حجرا من الحائط في الممر فتنفتح بوابة مخفية بالجدار، فولجنا الى الداخل وأنا مذهول، فأعادت الحجر الى مكانه من الداخل وأغلقت البوابة وصارت جزءا من الجدار من جديد، فنظرت نحوي وقالت "إن هذا ممر سري، فأنا أعرف خبايا هذا القصر، كمعرفتي لاسمي تماما".

واصلنا السير حتى وصلنا الى أخر الممر المظلم الذي كان مغلقا، فكان عند الجدار سلم من الخشب بطول ارتفاع المكان، تسلقت ذات الشعر الأسود السلم وصولا الى السطح، وسحبت حجرا أخر من الأعلى ففتحت بوابة أخرى، تسلق الجميع، لنجد أنفسنا في غرفة واسعة فخمة بطراز قديم من العصر الفيكتوري الجميل، حيث أن لون جدرانها بيضاء بنقوش ذهبية يتخللها أحجار كريمة من الياقوت الأحمر، وعند النافذة ينسدل غطاء من الجهتين من الحرير الأحمر الذهبي ممسوك بشريطة بيضاء، وسرير خشبي ضخم جميل بأعمدة خشبية بنقوش لأجنحة الطيور، بغطاء ينسدل على تلك الأعمدة بنفس الطريقة تناسقا مع الغرفة، أما الفراش مغطى بغطاء قطني أبيض بشراشف ذهبية تتدلى عند حواف السرير مع وسادات من نفس اللون وطاولة مستديرة وكرسيين من الفضة عند منتصف الغرفة، عليها أواني ذهبية، فمما شاهدته تبدو غرفة أنثوية فهل هاتين الفتاتين من النبلاء أو احدى جواري الزعيم ؟، ولكن السؤال الرئيسي الذي حيرني هو لما قاما بإنقاذي.......

  


يتبع في الفصل القادم.......


End file.
